Hunger Games Fanfic
by SafeAndSound515
Summary: Fan Fic version of Hunger Games. With new characters. Based off of HG, follows story of Mayzie Summers of District 11!
1. Chapter 1

I slowly awaken as the soft rays of the rising sun break through the windows of our tiny home. Next to me my two sisters are still fast asleep. One lies at my side, while the younger sister sleeps at the foot of the bed nearest to where our mother sleeps. Ever since the death of our father, my sisters and I have all slept near each other to comfort one another from our nightmares that occur on a daily basis.

Our father died two years ago. My father and I were out selling fruit to some people, an illegal action, when our strict District 11 Peacekeepers caught us. They planned on killing me to torture my father for our actions, but he sacrificed himself to let me live. The peacekeepers took my father in their control as they held onto me so I could not flee but only be forced to watch my father die at my feet. Now every night those images of my father's horrendous death keep me up for hours and only subside to my sisters' soothing touch as they comfort me back to sleep. But on this early morning everything seems to be peaceful here in District 11. The Mockingjays are up and singing, the flowers are already opening back up for the day, and nothing seems like it could go wrong. Except for the fact that it is Reaping Day, one of the most dreaded days throughout the twelve districts. We have plenty of time before we have to get ready for the so-called ceremony so I decide to let my sisters and mother sleep longer. Meanwhile, I scoop up our calico cat, Blossom, and sneak outside to bask in the warm sunlight that is already radiating in the early morning glow. When I'm not working in the orchards, I spend most of my time with either my sisters or with Blossom. I feel a special connection between Blossom now more then ever on this dreaded day. As I sit under the tree in front of our house thinking about what may occur today, I hear the squeaking of our old battered front door as my younger sister Skylar joins me outside asking this as she makes her way over to me ,"May, it's early. What are you doing out here by yourself?" I respond to her question with a shrug and a simple response of "I couldn't get back to sleep." We sat in the silence just listening to the Mockingjays sing their morning songs as I continue to think of the days' events and what may happen to my sisters or I. Reaping Day is a day that all children twelve to eighteen ,along with their families, dread as it is the day where one girl and one boy from all twelve districts are chosen by random to be sent into an arena to, bluntly put, fight to their death. Blossom jumps out of my arms, bringing me back to reality, to chase after a butterfly that had caught her attention. I think to myself how beautiful that butterfly is, yet how quickly it can be destroyed and killed by one swoop of Blossom's paw. Very much like what the Capitol does to innocent children on Reaping Day. Within a minute Blossom had batted the butterfly out of thin air without any warning of the sudden death to the butterfly. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother's head pop out of the doorway indicating for Skylar and I to come inside to eat. Skylar stands up and offers her hand to help me up but I tell her go ahead of me. "I'll be inside in a few minutes. I'm going to catch Blossom and bring her inside." Skylar heads indoors while I get up, clicking my tongue to catch the attention of Blossom to get her to come to me. After a few minutes, Blossom comes sauntering over to me and I swoop her up and bring her inside. Once in the house I notice that my mother, Skylar, and my youngest sister Peyton are already seated at the table, patiently waiting for me to sit down. Peyton speaks up first, breaking the silence that filled the air. "I noticed that Blossom took down a butterfly today!" I look up at Peyton and see a hint of amusment in her eyes. "Yeah, She caught the butterfly completly off guard and took it down in one swoop" I reply with excitement and hand motions that make Peyton and Skylar giggle. Even on Reaping Day, Peyton can still manage to make us all giggle and it's impossible to stay quiet for long when she is around. Though we all shared a laugh there is still a very tense feeling that lingers in the room and I know that my family is hiding their worries and anticipation for the upcoming event later today. Since we are of a poorer status here in our district, setting food on the table has always been a hard task, but the task got even harder after our father passed away. In order to support our family more, I took extra hours of work in the orchards and even had to take tessarae. With taking tessarae, our family gets a supply of grains and oil, but in turn of getting the extra food, my name has been placed into the Reaping Day bowl numerously. This means that I have a higher chance of being picked to be sent into the arena than my sisters. The fact that I may have a higher chance of being picked then anyone else in our district worries not only my mother and sisters, but myself as well. After we finish our meal in silence we all head to the small room that we all share and pick out the nicest clothes that we own, which isnt much, to put on for the day. My mother goes to her own closet and takes out a beautiful light pink dress and hands it to me to wear. I stand shocked for this is the nicest thing she owns. "Are you sure I can wear this, mother?" and she replies back with "of course." We all put on our best dresses and then mother braids all of our hair. As the time nears for the ceremony to begin, the tension in the house grows as it does every year on this day. When it's time to make our way over to the Justice Building, the walk is eerily quiet. Once at the Justice Building, I give my sisters and mother a hug then we all seperate to take our place in our designated areas. Mother off to the sides and Peyton with the 13 year olds. Skylar joins the 15 year olds, and I make my way over to the 17 year olds. I try to keep a calm composure as we all wait for the emcee to draw the names out of the bowl after the speel of the Hunger Games ceremonies. As she reaches into the great glass bowl and takes out a paper, the world around me stopped short in its tracks as everyone in the square holds their breath in anticipation. "Mayzie Summers!" rings out throughout the square and hits me straight in the heart once I realize that it truly was my name they called. I walk to the stage trying to keep calm and be brave for my family's sake. Though when I looked out into the crowd I noticed that my sisters had already found each other and were trying to comfort one another as reality hit them. The boy tribute's name was chosen shortly after. Dilon Ravent. This is who I am going to be with throughout the whole proccess of events leading up to the games. I don't know him very well, though I hardly know anyone in the district outside of my family. Having grown up with my dad, playing in the orchards all day, I never spent time trying to make friends at school. So of course on Reaping Day nobody was there to volunteer. This isn't a shock though because here in District 11, volunteers are rare. Keeping a calm and emotionless face when chosen as tribute is one of the hardest things to do. I kept getting glances of my mother and sisters, their faces already stained with tears, as they huddled together comforting each other. They made us stand on stage for what seemed like an eternity, then we were dissmissed to go inside the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. Shockingly, my first visitor was a girl my age. I didn't recognize who she was. The mysterious girl walked up to me, tears in eyes. "You're very brave Mayzie. You may not recognize me but I always used to watch your father and you play in the orchards all the time when we were younger. And I just had to say goodbye to you. I just wanted to let you know that I wish i was as strong as you." I look back at her confused. "Strong? I don't think I'm that strong." She giggled and replied back, "You're very brave for stepping up to the plate after your father died and being able to be calm on the stage, you seemed unmoved. I wouldve been a mess." I smile. "Thanks. I've learned that in order to keep my family more together, I have to keep calm. Losing my head over stuff like that in public, isn't going to help anything. What's your name, by the way?" "My name is Tilly." I sat there trying to remember if I knew a Tilly from the orchards but before I had more time to think, a peacekeeper came in and escorted her out. The only other visitors that came to say goodbye was my loving family.

I sat on the couch holding back the tears as well as I could but as soon as my sisters and mother wrapped their arms around me in a group hug, the tears flowed down all of our cheeks. My sister, Skylar, could barely get the words "Please..try your best to fight and stay alive" out before another round of tears came out. My mother looked at me lovingly for a long time before saying, "Your father would've wanted to say to do your best in the arena and that no matter what happens, as long as you do your best, we will be proud of you for making it that far. No matter where you make it to." I sit there not able to find words to describe how scared, nervous, and stunned I am that in a week or so I will be placed into an arena where 23 other tributes will be out to kill me, possibly never to see my family again. I hugged my mother tightly, never wanting to let go whispering "Mommy, I'm scared" and "I don't want to go" over and over while tears stream down my face and turn into sobs. My mother strokes my hair and says, "I know you are honey. And none of us want you to go, but unfortunately there's nothing more we can do." Peyton, who has been silent up til this moment said, "May, we will be rooting for you the whole journey. From the parade to the games, just know that we believe in you and want you to do your best." At this moment, a peacekeeper comes in and announces that it is time for them to leave. I give my family one more round of hugs and kisses with numerous "I love yous" before they leave. After they are gone I fling myself onto the couch sobbing uncontrollably into the pillows.

After the round of goodbyes are over, the district 11 escort comes over and helps me out to the train station. She helps make it seem that I haven't just bawled my eyes out and that I am still the strong girl they saw on the reaping stage. At the train station I am paired up with my tribute as we board the train that will take us to the Capitol. These trains are no normal trains. They are Capitol trains and travel at super fast speeds, making the trip somewhat quick but still a day ling trip. On the train is where we really all sit together meeting truly our district tribute, our mentor, and of course our overly peppy escort. We go into our seperate rooms that are exquistely decorated with a big bed, my own dresser, a tv, and even my own personal bathroom. This room on the train meant for only me is bigger than the bedroom that my entire family shares. A Capitol person knocks on my door announcing that dinner is ready. I head out to the dining car to find the others already seated. I quietly take my seat and look on at the food in surprise. Before me sat foods that I didn't reconize. Meat we could never get in my district, other food that I just did not recognize. I was told by the worker that in front of my laid some fish, some fruit tart thing, and a bunch of other great looking foods. I put a little food on my plate still having the habit of rationing food between my family and I until I noticed that everyone else at the table had their plates filled. My mentor looks at my plate and stated "You should get more food on your plate Mayzie. When you are here and in the Capitol, this is the time that you both need to be eating up to make sure that you have enough meat on your bones for the games." I nod and look at Dilon who scoops more food onto his plate at our mentor's advice. I take more food for my plate and eat in silence choking back tears as I think of what my family may be doing back home at this moment.

Our mentor, Raylin breaks the silence as he and our escort, Janey, speak to us about what to expect during our stay at the capitol. They explained to us that we will be undergoing a make-over which will prepare us for the opening ceremonies. From there we will get three days in the training center with the other 23 tribtes and one private session for the gamemakers to see what each tribute holds in them. After the private sessions comes the interview. Then after the interview comes the dreaded games.

After dinner I went straight to my room but it took me a long time to fall asleep. The events of what happened from earlier that day flood my mind as flashbacks of family crying and I having to leave my home and family awaken me from the sleepless sleep with a scream. I'm sitting up in my bed shaking as those events hit me in reality as a capitol worker comes to my side and sits on my bed to try to comfort me. She doesn't ask or say anything but only makes me lie back down to fall asleep as she runs her fingers through my hair comfortingly. Before I know it sun is shining through the windows of the capitol train when I hear a knocking on my door as Janey informs me that its time for breakfast. I get out of bed and change into a simple outfit before heading out to the table. I take in all the different smells of the rich capitol food that sits before us on the table before scooping a bit of everything onto my plate. All of a sudden the outside world turned pitch black and Raylin states, "This is the tunnel that we have to take to get into the Captiol." At the thought of being really close to the Capitol excites and scares me at the same time. As the tunnel opens up a few minutes later,Dilon and I ran over to the window to look at the exquiste place they call the Capitol.

The Capitol was even more amazing in person then what we see on our battered old televison set. The city glistens as all of the buildings are new looking and shiny. Much different then our houses and buildings that are falling apart back at my home district. Dilon and I stood there admiring the view of the capitol when I spot, out ofthe corner of my eye, that Dilon was no loger looking out the window but lookig at me with his clear blue eyes. But the second i lifted my eyes up to catch a glimpse of his face, he darted his eyes away quickly and went back to looking out the window. As We near the station for the Capitol our escort gets us together and rrady to be moved into the training center tower where we will be situated forthe next few days to train and and be presentable for the games.

As soon as we enter the building we are directed to a room in which a group of stylists were waiting for us. My stylist, well actually the prep team, consisted of capitol people with odd dyed hair and skin and crazy makeup. They went straight to work examining what to do with me while murmuring things about me. Though whenever I questioned them what they were talking about, they never gave me a truthful answer. I knew that they were saying how it will take a lot of work to even make me somewhat decent looking. The stylist, Ema, looks me over before having me lie down so she can painfully clear my body of my hair. After she removed the hair they put some gel that made my skin tingle, but it made it look pretty. After an hour or so of Ema and Tilla prepping me, I was finally ready for the head stylist to come in and work on me. Trin was nothing of what I expecting. He looked very different than Ema and Tilla, and I actually felt somewhat safe and secure around him even though I just met him. Trin examines me, getting a feel for my body, as I stand there akwardly feeling vey self conscience about my body. "Why don't you put your robe on Mayzie and then we have a little chat okay?" Trin's voice seems to calm me and I don't why it does, and I don't care. I put the robe back on and head over to tbe couch next to Trin but I'm still very quiet. "You're not much of a talker are you Mayzie?" I look into Trin's eyes and only see sincerity in them but still I respond in a quiet tone. " No. I used to be, but things happened in my life that changed that." Trin responded to my statement with curiosity. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking." It took me a few minutes to get it out, but I sat there explaining to Trin of my father's death and having to care for my family afterwards and how that after his death I still spoke, but I was never like how I was when my father was still alive. When I had finished my story, I noticed that Trin's eyes were filled with tears as he pulled me into him in a comforting hug. At that moment, all the emotions of sadness that were held inside broke loose and we sat there for a long time while he let me clear my heart of the still raw emotions I hold.

After I had cried what seemed like all the tears I could ever have, Trin and I discussed what my opening ceremonies outfit would be. "I want this year to be different than the other years of District 11" Trin told me. All the other years had something to do with overalls, which i dread, but Trin had something much different in mind for myself and my partner tribute, Dilon. After a few hours I am dressed in a gorgeous forest green dress that dalls to the ground. Its a straight dress but the sinple elegance of it takes my breath away. The stylists braid my hair into two braids then pin them up gracefully ontop of my head. They Then took leaves, like he ones you would find back home in the orchards, and worked them into my hair elegantally. When I looked in the mirror when they were finished I noticed I had tears in my eyes. "You look absolutely gorgeous" Trin said as he looked at me, standing there in awe of a simple girl, yet one i didn't recognize. My partner was in a deep green outfit that nicely complimented my dress and they even placed the same leaves in Dilon's hair. When we are all ready we are escorted to the barn where we meet up and wait in our horse-drawn cart for the opening ceremonies to begin.

This is the first time that Dilon and I are going to be truly by ourselves. Just the two of us. It was awkward being in the cart with just Dilon. I mean we don't even know each other. I've seen him around school a couple of times but I've never spoken to him. Unlike the others in our grade, Dilon and I are both shy and don't interact well with other people. I mean I used to but after my father's death it affected me greatly to the point where I just kept to myself most of the time. Sittin here next to my district tribute was filled with awkward silence and shy glances as we sat there not knowing what to say. Finally I stepped out of my shell and said, "I like your outfit that your stylist chose for you." Dilon smiled and looked at me. "Thanks. I really like your outfit as well. I love how they.." I never found found out what he was going to say because it was almost our turn to head out of the gates into the crowd of people waiting for us. As soon as it was our turn I tried my best to smile all the time, waving to the people, and making myself likeable. Not something too hard for me. When I want to be I can really shine. As long as I don't have to speak a lot I can put on a happy face.

Throughout the ride to the center of the square I caught the looks of the citizens that seemed to adorn Dilon and I's simple but elegant looks. I caught a glimpse of us on screen and I was taken away by how beautiful we both looked. Once in the square President Snow came out and addressed the crowd, giving the same speech he gives each year. After the opening ceremonies were done we rode off in the carts where we met up with our mentor and stylists. Raylin, Janey, and Trin all had many words of praise for the two of us. "You two looked truly elegant and unbelieveable out there!" I smiled and looked into Trin's eyes. "Thanks. Though its all thanks to you. If I looked how I normally look any day back in district 11 nobody would've even glanced my way." Dilon looks at me and smiles. "You were amazing out there. The crowd seemed to love you."

Thankfully at that moment we were escorted back to our living quarters because I had no idea how to react or respond to Dilon's comment. Like I said, I'm better at shining silently then showing those same emotions in words.

Once back we are escorted off to our rooms and thankfully our mentor does all the talking about starting training tomorrow so it doesn't leave any time for Dilon and I to talk. Which is good because I have no idea what to say. Once we reach my room I say goodnight to everyone and sit on the bed. I didn't realize how exhausted I truly was until I find that I fall asleep ontop of the covers and in clothes still within minutes. In the morning I'm awakened by an avox who gets me up out of bed and gets my shower started for me. I take a quick shower before heading down to the dining room. Once at the dining room I find my group and sit down and listen in on their conversations. Raylin was talking about group training today. "when there, don't show off what you have. Do something your not so good at. Save your special skills for the private session. I nod letting him I understood, still not in the mood for talking. Though really, when am I in the mood for talking? After Dilon and I eat our meal, we are escorted into the training center where meet up with the other 22 tributes. The sight of seeing all the other tributes scared me. Even though I'm 17, the majority of the other tributes are at least double my size. I guess that Dilon noticed this too because he looked over at me and smiled comfortingly.

The instructor gave us instructions on what we could and could not do while in the training center then dismissed us. I headed towards the firestarting station. I've never really had a reason to start a fire before except to use it as heat like for our fireplace but even with that background it still took me quite some time to get the fire going. After I made the fire I headed over to the hand to hand combat station and failed tremendously at tying to harm the instructor of the station. Let's just say I'm going to have quite a few bruises. Next I tried the knife throwing station and I'm not kidding, I seriously almost took my own foot off twice. Needless to say the instructor made me leave the station before I got injured. As I walked around trying to see what station to go to next i felt all the others snickering at me as I passed and whispering to each other. I'm sure I looked like a strong competitor there but that's only because I can't do the stations that I'm really good at. Just wait til the private sessions. That's where I'll be able to truly show my talents.


	2. Chapter 2

After the session for the day I head to the dining room where I was met with once again snickers from the other tributes and even laughs from others. I just ignore them because really, I'm a better person than them, and also its illegal to harm another tribute before going into the arena. I sit down at the table trying not to let my emotions escape me for the fear that the tributes will be watching. Raylin speaks up first. "So, how did your training session go?" Dilon replies first. "I stuck to the things that I was fairly good at but not great at. That way the other tributes wouldn't see me as weak, but I wasn't giving anything about my strengths away." Raylin looks pleased at how Dilon handled the group session and then whipped his attention over to me. "Since your sliding down in your chair that must mean that your training went wonderfully, correct?" I knew it was sarcasm from the moment he started talking. Dilon, noticing that I was on the verge of tears helped me out by explaining the horrendous training session to Raylin. I didn't think he was paying attention to me, but apparently he had been. Raylin and Janey's faces went from satisfaction with Dilon's session to shock and a hint of disappointment with mine. Raylin started raising his voice at me saying how stupid that was of me to make myself look like a weakling and a fool in front of the gamemakers and the other tributes. He went on for about ten minutes and by the end I had tears in my eyes. I got up and ran out the dining room straight to my room where i slammed the door shut and went to a corner, slid down to the ground and cried.

Raylin's harsh comments about my training session only added to the humility and pain I felt from the other tributes as they laughed at me right in front of my face. I lost track of how long I was in my room crying, but the next thing I knew was Dilon barging in. I looked up and before I could say "leave" he closed the door behind him, locking it and made his way over to me grabbing a blanket off my bed. "Hey Mayzie." his voice was soothing to hear after the prolonged session of crying. He sat down next to me and wrapped the blanket around me and I pulled in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. He sat there just letting me cry, the same thing Trin allowed me to do. Dilon took out my braid and was gently and soothingly running his fingers through my hair. I guess I had fallen asleep like that because I woke up quite some time later in my bed and with Dilon sitting next to my still running his fingers through my hair. When I sat up he smiled at me and said "Good morning" in the sweetest voice ever. " "Is it really morning?!" Dilon responded with a nod. "Janey let us skip dinner to let you sleep and you slept the whole night." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the area around them stained with tears. "Did you sleep? Did you get something to eat Dilon?" He shook his head. Dilon told me that he wanted to stay with me to make sure that I got to sleep alright and didn't wake up in the middle of the night for some reason. All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door. Then the person tried to turn the doorknob. When they figured out it was still locked from that night they knocked on the door even louder and yelling for us "to open the door." At that moment I knew exactly who it was. Raylin. Dilon looked over at me. "Do you want me to get the door May?" I slowly nodded my head and sunk back into the covers not wanting to face Raylin. Clearly he was no calmer today than he was last night. Dilon opened the door and Raylin stormed in.

Dilon tried holding Raylin back but Raylin simply pushes him out of the way. "Why do you think that you're 'so' special that you get to miss dinner and important items that we could've been discussing at dinner!" Raylin's voice which started out loud, got louder and louder as he made his way closer to the bed where I sat, shivering. But once he reached my bed I found that I raised my hand to deflect his arm that was coming at me. I twisted his hand until he finally squirmed free, looking at me in shock. In a stern voice I replied. "Don't raise your voice at me again. And don't you dare to ever try to place one finger on me again! Understand?!" Raylin and Dilon stood there shocked as I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to change, slamming the door behind me. As soon as I grabbed his wrist I didn't know what to expect from Raylin. I could get in trouble for harming my mentor or worse. I spent over 10 minutes on the floor of the bathroom shaking. I had no clue as to what to expect when I walked out of the bathroom and frankly i didn't want to find out. Dilon came to the door and knocked lightly. "May, it's alright to come out hun. He's not mad. Raylin's not going to do anything." I slowly got up off the floor and put my hand on the knob for a bit before slowly opening the door. As soon as i opened it, I was welcomed with Dilon's outstretched hand. I took his hand and he walked me over to Raylin, who sat on my bed. I stood behind Dilon a little still unsure of what Raylin may do. But when I peered out from behind Dilon I noticed then that Raylin was holding his hand. His hand, the one I twisted, was red and had spots of blood where my nails must've dug into his skin. I went over to him and put my arms around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Raylin. I didn't mean to." My voice was breaking and tears were flowing down my cheeks. But when Raylin spoke there was no anger in it. "Mayzie, It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's I who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." At that moment, the door opens and in comes Janey looking as bubbly as ever.

"Guys! Get up! Let's get going down to breakfast. We have a lot to discuss about training today!" Janie seemed to be oblivious to the gloomy mood that hung around in the room. I get up of the bed and go to bathroom. In the mirror I don't see the elegant girl that was present during the opening ceremonies. Instead I see a weak girl. Eyes bloodshot from crying and face stained with tears. Janie comes in and helps me wash up to try to remove as much evidence of me crying as we can before heading down to breakfast. Once down at breakfast we discussed the plan for the day. We would do group training as before but then after lunch would be private sessions. For our group training, the goal was to try to redeem myself a tad with the other tributes. They viewed me as a complete weakling, someone who couldn't fight a running leaf without getting injured. Our plan was to show them a smidge of what I could do, but without showing my secret weapon to them.

Walking into the training center for the second session, and I was even more nervous for it then I was the first time. But when I walked inside, I knew i wasn't alone. Dilon looked over at me and smiled. "Don't worry May. I won't leave your side." I smile and whisper a shaky "thanks." The other tributes were already up and training but once Dilon and I walked in, heads turned and snickers echoed through the room. I put on a face that showed them that they can't break me and walked over to an empty station with Dilon. We spent quite some time at the knot tying area where we learned how to make some snares. Something that was a new concept to both Dilon and I, but it turns out we're not half bad at it. We hop from station to station trying new things together. Turns out I'm doing a lot better than my first session. I noticed that the other tributes had stopped worrying about what I'm doing and I was able to relax better and focus more on what I was doing. When the session was over they sent us off to lunch to eat up before they started to call people one by one for their private training sessions.

I sat in the room waiting for my name to be called. And as more and more tributes got called out, the more nervous I became. I guess i started to shake a little because Dilon reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine honey. Just show them what you have to offer and the gamemakers will love you." I smile a little. "Thanks. Show them what you got as well." After what seems like an eternity, i hear my name being called. As I get up to go to the training center, Dilon gets up as well and gives me a big hug. "Go get them." I smile and walk into the room. The center looks even more enormous now that there isn't 23 other tributes in it. I walk over to the bow and arrow, my strongest weapon, and shoot at a dummy. It goes right through where the heart should be. I shoot many dummies, never missing the heart. I even shot a dummy in the heart that was on the other side of the room. A couple of gamemakers looked somewhat impressed with this shot. I go over to the edible plants station and was able to identify all the edible plants without hesitation and never getting a wrong one. This is something that my father, were he still alive, would be proud of. I went back to archery and showed off some of my trick shots until the gamemakers dismissed me. I walked out of the training center feeling relieved to have gotten it over with but nervous for my scores that will be revealed later today.

Later that evening we all huddled onto the couch together to watch the scores be revealed from the private sessions. I of course sat closest to Dilon and we were holding hands, keeping each other calm as we await our scores. The other tributes scored around six and seven. With the careers around eight or nine. Twelve is the best score that a tribute can get. Higher scores means a higher chance of getting sponsors. Finally district 11 comes around. Ceaser Flickerman announces, "From district 11 comes Dilon Ravent. Who in the private training scored an eight!" Cheers erupted throughout the room and I hugged Dilon congratulating him. "Next up for district 11 comes Mayzie Summers!" My heart was beating faster while my breathing stopped all together as I awaited my score. "Young Mayzie pulled off a" Ceaser pauses as he has to read the paper repeatedly to confirm that he had read the number correctly and then reads the score. "Mayzie got a score of ten! she must've really impressed the gamemakers because she scored the highest!" I sat there shocked not sure if I heard correctly. It wasn't until I was getting pats on my back and hearing screams from everyone that I knew that I really had scored a ten. "I was expecting a seven at the most. I didn't think I did that well." Dilon smiled and squeezed my hand. "great job hun." I had the biggest smile on my face as I was overwhelmed by the score and by my team's encouraging reaction. After a few more minutes Raylin ended the gathering. "Tomorrow you will be having to get up early to allow the stylists to prep you and get you all ready for the interviews later tomorrow." I say goodnight to everyone and head off to my room. I change into comfy clothes for the night, crawl into bed, and fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
